


Her Unusual Way

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt, in an unusual way, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: She's nothing like the rest of the people of this quiet provincial town.Yes. She was different from the rest odd.odd little Belle French and her unusual way.Written for a monthly rumbellingJuly:random prompt; Song[ her unusual way ]
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Her Unusual Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written/edited in a mad dash too post!

Belle French waltzed into Golden spindle publishing with a confident radiant smile. walking straight passed the protesting busty blonde secretary and right into the office of Mr. gold.

"It's done, I've finally finished it! She enthusiastically announced pleased as punch with herself as she sat down on top of the desk of her publisher.proudly handing him her manuscript with a beaming smile.

"Is That so, he grinned.your second book.sweetheart I'm so proud I knew you could get past that difficult hurdle." 

Belle sat there on top of his desk with her hands neatly folded in her lap listening patiently as he rambled on.

"I told you to have just a little patience, a little discipline and it would all pay off." 

She giggled and shook her head at him. "I..I actually threw out the last four chapters in a blind rage, and..well rewrote most of the damn fickle beast." 

"Really? he replied eagerly flipping though the pages.

"Well I did have to rework the ending a bit, but I think it still works." she said anxiously biting her bottom lip.

He nodded his head eagerly glancing at the the new pages. "I'll read it over and email you my notes." 

"I know that look, why always so serious Mr. gold I've just given birth to the most difficult child! it's time for a celebration! she giddily stated.

He looked up at her and smiled.a tender look of affection on his face that he reserved just for her.

"Oh Come on Mr worrywart, buy me a drink." she asked smiling coyly up at him.

"I suppose dinner and a bottle of champagne are in order, but after I've read the finished product and emailed you my notes." He replied all business like.

"Oh you and your pesky notes, your such a stickler Gold." She teased.

"Indeed i'am." he agreed softly stroking her cheek. 

Belle met his tender gaze and subconsciously licked her lips.

“I.. 

"Mr.gold." His frowning busty secretary said interrupting them.

"Yes dearie." he replied to his secretary in a harsh tone.making his displeasure known.

"Your one o'clock has been waiting rather impatiently for you" Ingrid tersely replied.

"Thank you Ingrid, Tell the dear that I'll be available in a moment." He retorted not tearing his gaze from Belle for even a second. 

"I should go." Belle said hopping off his desk.

"Belle." She turned and looked back at him.

"Dinner at 8:00? he asked with a rye smile.

she smiled back at him and enthusiastically nodded her head.

Belle walked through the door of her home unable to wipe the silly grin off her face.she'd finally finished her second book. everything was right in her world.

"Dad I'm home! Belle announced as she entered the living room.

"There you are my Girl, where have you been? I have good news.” her Father asked with a broad smile.

"Just running a few errands, what's up? She asked.

"Gaston is back in town, he's come home to us my Girl! Moe enthusiastically announced. 

"Oh Daddy I don't think...

"He asked about you Belle." 

"Dad please don't get your hopes up, Gaston and I are so over." Belle tried to explain to her Father.

"nonsense, he said waving her off. I've invited him to join us for dinner tonight! 

"Dinner..

"Yes, best hurry and get dressed my Girl.we don't want to be late do we." Moe said with unmitigated glee.

"Oh I'm sorry Dad but I can't,  
I already have plans for dinner." Belle said apologetically.

"Really with who? He asked in surprise. 

"Just some friends." she said avoiding the question.

"Well Gaston will be terribly disappointed, he told me that he was looking forward to seeing you again." he said sounding so disappointed himself.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Daddy, maybe some other time? Belle said trying to placate her Father.

"Yes of course, he gave her a beaming smile.now that he's back there's plenty of time for you too..

"Dad please don't go overboard again,with these silly fantasies of Gaston and I getting married." 

"Belle I may be more of a romanic then you,I see things a bit more rosier then you, but you and Gaston my dear are meant for each other. it's faith just like me and mother." 

Belle kissed her match making Father on the forehead. “Your a sweet old romantic Dad.” 

Moe watched as his only daughter walked up the stairs to her bedroom and sighed. 

Moe French's daughter was always considered to be a bit Unusual.an late bloomer.a bookish little thing that preferred her beloved books to people.she had few friends and fewer suiters Moe feared that his darling girl with her Unusual ways would become an old spinster.all alone in the would once he'd gone.what was to be become of his darling Belle? Moe French fretted.it was his duty to find a place for her.a home, she needed him to this for her. 

Later that Night Belle entered the high end restaurant in her modest dress.oddly slightly nervous.fidgeting with with the short hemline of her blue dress when she saw him. Mr. gold.siting alone at a table. waiting for her and smiled.all her nervous energy leaving her in one breathe.she was being silly.why should she be so nervous? she was only having dinner with her publisher.a dear friend.actually, her dearest friend.

"Hay." she said as she sat down across from him. 

"Hay." he replied with a half smile.

"so, no notes? She asked with a coy smile.

"No, no notes.I loved the changes I think the rewrites work wonderfully with the previous chapters. Sweetheart I think it's your best work." he replied with a rueful smile.

"Really?

"Yes, he nodded his head. really." 

Belle's smile widened.

"I took the liberty of ordering us some champagne, to celebrate." he said.

She absently nodded her head.  
"So you liked it?

"I did, I think it's great.your best one yet." 

"Oh i don't about that, I'm not so sure I have another one in me." She said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, now on a more personal note.will you tell your father? He asked.

"No, no I couldn't.Father he just..he doesn't understand." she said with a sad smile.

"Hay, he reached across the table taking her hand in his.I know that you were disappointed with your first book." 

"More like heartbroken, she corrected him. the reviews were so vicious."

"Yes I know, sadly goes with the territory I'm afraid.but, you didn't stop writing.you never let them brake you.sweetheart I'm so proud of you. you don't know how brave how strong you are." 

"Brave I don't know about that, No I don't think I've been very brave." she said staring at her hand in his.

"Belle I know your shy, maybe even a little nervous about putting yourself out there but if this succeeds then you'll be right in the middle of all of it. the spot light will be on you. you think you can handle that? He asked.

"I don't know, she shrug.that's not why I write. I wrote because I just needed to prove to myself.that I could, that I wasn't what all those nasty comments said i'am." 

"Oh Belle your so much more.. he began when the waiter brought a big chocolate cake topped with sparklers.

"What's this? She asked with a giddy smile.

"Well since this is a celebration, I thought we should celebrate with dessert for dinner." he replied with a sly grin.

She couldn't help but giggle. Looking up at the uncharacteristic goofy smile on his face.

Belle walked home that Night with her usually level head high in the clouds. thoughts of him swirling around in her tipsy head.she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this light.happy, for the first time in a long time she felt happy.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him, the way his smile lit up his handsome face. the way those deep brown eyes looked at her.only her.the whole evening.Oh why, why did she have a thing for older men. why couldn’t she be attracted to men her own age.men like Gaston.stupid empty headed men.just the type her so called friends lusted after. they called her weird for not thinking that Gaston was a chiseled handsome god among men.they called her stupid and unusual for spurning his advances.She was the unusual one in their little group for Caring far too much For her books then boys.

Unusual indeed, at least her books had substance. men however..well most Like Gaston Lacked Suitable brain cells. Mr.gold on the other hand well.he..

He was her Rock.he supported her her dear friend.somehow this quiet reserved man had come too mean so much to her.really was it so surprising that she’d fallen so heard and so fast for the charming little devil. 

"Dad I'm home! she called out as she walked through the door with her impractical high heels dangling from her hand.

"Belle, my Girl! Moe exclaimed. your home late."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting up." she replied. 

“Nonsense, Belle my dear Girl I have wonderful news! Moe Excitedly exclaimed.

Belle smiled at her Father. “What? She asked.

“Gaston Belle, he intends to ask you to marry him! Moe excitedly announced to a Thundershocked Belle.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much I wanted to do with this with a lot of my fics. But my life well..things on a personal level have gotten crazy. Lately I can’t seem to focus on my writing I honestly don’t have the Energy atm to write anymore. I need a little break. I’m taking August off to concentrate on my real life and less on fictional characters. I’ll be back I promise, and hopefully I’ll continue with what I started here. Kisses to all my loyal raiders xoxo xoxo


End file.
